Underworld Exodus
by LucianX
Summary: After the death of Victor, A new order rises
1. Prolouge

            The war is over.  At long last, the war that has raged for centuries has been laid to rest, taking with it Lucian, Victor, and Amelia.  Seline and Michael have escaped from the country fleeing from the remnant of Vampires who seek to destroy them.  Marcus, the most ruthless and bloodthirsty elder of the Vampire covens, has been awakened.  Things look grim, as Marcus does not know what came to pass during his century long rest.  For all we know, the war could actually be far from over.  Legend tells of four heroes who will rise up to stop this threat.  4 will begin the journey, 2 will finish.  The first, called the Remnant, is the last of his kind, the last surviving member of a large species which he must rekindle.  The second, the Rogue, is hunted by his own kind for treachery, marked as an abomination in his species.  The third, the Deceiver, is the Judas of the group.  Cunning and false, his true purpose is hardly ever recognizable at first glance.  The fourth and final, the Stranger, is unlike all the others, but his power matches or tops most of them.  So it is written that these heroes will band together to stop the mindless slaughter that will inevitably ensue if Marcus rises.  This is where the story begins…  


	2. Chapter 1: The Games Begin

April 7, 2003

            Kraven was scared.  He had thought Lucian was dead.  He had shot him himself and watched him fall.  One minute, he had been reasoning with Lucian (if you can call shooting someone to have your way REASONING.)  Next thing he knew, there was a sword driven through his calf and a hybrid fighting with the only man he feared.  Viktor.  _If not for that rebel Seline,_ he thought, _none of this would have happened._  He was almost out of the sewer and away from the fighting when a tall, muscular young man appeared in front of him.  He was in his twenties with blue eyes and blonde hair.  He looked down at Craven's leg and saw the sword.  Suddenly, as if seeing some repulsive creature or sight, the man looked up.  Craven saw his eyes change from blue to solid gray.  _Oh shit,_ Craven thought, _he's a Lyc-_uh.  Craven felt the bullets go straight through his body, felt the burning of the UV radiation as it consumed him from the inside.  He was dead before he hit the floor.

April 14, 2003

            _Braxis was running through the sewers, away from the gunfire and vamps that constantly pursued him.  He saw the dead body of Viktor, heard the screams of terror and pain as Lycans and Vamps exchanged gunfire and punches, and saw the huge hole in the wall.  As he walked through the hole he saw a figure that had bullet wounds bleeding silver nitrate.  He could have sworn that he recognized the figure as he got closer.  Then the face of the figure looked up and it hit him…it was Lucian!  "Lucian!" he cried as he ran to his leader.  Lucian looked as though he were on the edge of death.  This was the man who had turned Braxis, protected him form vamps, and semi-raised him.  Now his life was in Braxis' hands.  "Braxis," Lucian coughed, "I have a favor to ask of you."  "Yes?" Braxis asked.  "You must lead the werewolves in my place.  Bring me my sword."  Braxis did as he was told, and when he came back he gave the sword to Lucian.  Lucian said, "In my dying state, I have no use for this.  You must take it and reunite the dens.  Kill while Marcus turns his head away. Good luck, my friend…"_        _And with those final words, the man who had raised Braxis when his parents left him behind in an alley, died.  Upon returning to the den, he took a flaming barrel and heated the sword until it began to melt.  Then, biting a piece of wood to dull the pain, he grafted the sword to his arm and…_ "Braxis, BRAXIS! Wake up!"  Braxis sprang awake as his new right hand man, Raids, originally named Chris, shook him.  Raids had been Braxis' good friend when they were humans, so they had both changed their names (though no one knew Braxis') to keep their humanity secret.  "It's time."

A few hours later

Braxis, Raids, and the rest of the remaining den were on a hunt.  They planned to strike the vamps while in their weakened state.  Braxis knew that Marcus would concentrate on finding Seline and Michael, and would turn a blind eye toward the Lycan attacks.  Braxis planned to take full advantage of this.  He had also heard tell that a rogue vampire, Siluc, and a new initiate, Ren, who was said to have betrayed his own kind, were roaming the nearby sewers searching for Lycans to avenge the death of Kraven. "Kraven," he whispered under his breath, "what a disgrace to his species.  He fell like the cowardly dog he was."  "What did you say?" one of the Lycans said.  "Nothing," he said, "nothing at all."  Suddenly, Braxis heard footsteps and quiet talking.  A Vamp hunting party, and, from the sound of it, a scared one.   _This will be easier then even I thought, _Braxis thought as he signaled for his men to fire.

            Siluc heard the shots of ten different machine guns and knew exactly what had happened. _Idiots,_ he thought to himself, _I told them he was dangerous._  Siluc had been watching Braxis and his party for sometime in the shadows.  He was a vamp, but he was not proud of it.  He was opposed to the bureaucratically-centered covens and elder rule.  He, like Selene, believed that the Vampires should be more worried about the state of the werewolf resistance.  He also thought that the new weapons were a necessary evil, but preferred his silver bladed dai-katana.  Lucian had been his primary target, followed by Michael, and ending with Marcus, who he thought was a disgrace to the Vampires.  Then, he heard soft footsteps coming from behind and heard the breathing of the approaching creature.  He quickly whipped around to find himself staring at his one disciple, Ren.  "They are all dead," Ren choked as he gasped for air.  He had many wounds, but none too serious to heal.  Ren was known for betraying his own kind, so, for all Siluc knew, Ren could have fired the shots.  But it was doubtful.  "How many were there?" Siluc asked.  "Ten.  One had a large sword on his arm.  They struck without warning.  We were ambushed."  _Braxis,_ Siluc thought, _only you could be capable of this.  You are mine._  "Come Ren, we have a wolf problem to take care of."  "Right."

            Caleb had heard all of this from where he was sitting.  _Interesting, _he thought, _This Lycan has drawn their attention away from me.  _This helped Caleb a lot.  He was a slayer, and his job was to kill all that he had to in order to stop the war.  He had known Seline as a vampire, as he had tried to kill her many times. He had killed many vamps and Lycans, as both had destroyed his family.  He did these kills both for vengeance and freedom as the human world was being affected by this fight too.  He had been tracking Siluc and Ren for some time now, but they always seemed to slip out of his grasp.  He carried 4 metal stakes, a kadaicha blade, and a samurai katana.  He now knew that he could catch them off guard.  So, he followed them.


	3. Chapter 2: Drawing the Battle Lines

            Braxis was satisfied now.  He had taken down a party of thirty vampires with his small hunting party.  As he searched the faces to look for those he had fought before, he noticed a trail of blood leading off into the sewer.  One had gotten away, and, if left to his own devices, would tell Marcus of the Lycan strikes.  "Feast happily boys," he said to his fellow Lycans as they changed and consumed the freshly killed vampires, "You'll need to be fresh if we are to catch this one."  He pointed in the direction of the blood trail, and then changed form himself.  But there was something different about his wolf form.  His ears were longer, as was his snout, and his fur was solid white.  No one, not even Braxis himself, knew how this rare form came about.  All they knew is that he was far more powerful then the rest of them, and that is why he commanded so much respect.  SO, Braxis and his new den, now named the Sawtooth Pack, set out in search of the wounded vamp, not knowing that they were walking directly into a trap.

            Siluc heard the crackling sound that Lycans made when they changed, and heard the howls and growls as they headed in his direction.  _Braxis, you are foolish indeed._  "Hide!"  Ren did as he was told, and Siluc jumped into the rafters.  Just then, he heard a scream of pain from around the bend.  But he ignored it, and continued waiting for the Lycans.

            Ren had done just as he was told and hidden.  He was hiding behind a corner so he could watch Siluc murder the Lycans, and did not hear the figure's footsteps, nor could he see him.  Then, out of no where, he felt the stake that Caleb held go straight through his shoulder and pin him to the wall.  Then he saw Caleb pull out his sword and lunge straight for him…

            _That was too easy_, Caleb thought to himself.  He drew his sword and lunged straight for the helpless vampire.  Or, so he thought it was helpless.  Just as he got within striking distance, Ren pulled out the stake, blocked away Claeb's sword, and punched him into a wall. He then threw the stake down the alley and prepared for a fight.  So the battles that would draw the four heros together.


End file.
